Una Princesita en Hogwarts
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: **CAP 2** LEERLO, VA DE UNA PRINCESITA, QUE QUIERE IOR A HOGWARTS... SE ESCAPA DE SU CASA! Y SURGIRA EL AMOR CON... HERMIONE LE ROBA UN ALBUM DE FOTOS, Y ¿QUE CONTENDRA? DEJEN REVIEW!! :D
1. Default Chapter

UNA PRINCESITA EN HOGWARTS  
  
Eleanor estaba en su gran palacio, aburrida, estaba harta de no poder ir al colegio Hogwarts, harta de no vivir aventuras, harta de ser una pricesita, harta de tener absurdas clases particulares, no tenia ningún amigo, nada de felicidad, nadie la había visto nunca, ya que su abuelo, no quería que saliera en la prensa.  
  
-Eleanor, ¿estas bien? - pregunto el abuelo  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Mira, todo esto es por tu culpa, quiero tener amigos, quiero ir a Hogwarts.  
  
-Mira, te he dicho que no.  
  
-¡Estoy harta! ¡Tu no eres mi padre!  
  
-Vale, si quieres ir a ese colegio, iras, tendras todo lo que quieras, pero una vez alli, no podras abandonar, hasta terminar todo tu curso.  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
El abuelo de Eleanor, se fue triste, penso que al decirle eso, se asustaria, y no querria ir, no queria abandonar a su pequeña niñita Eleanor.  
  
-Eleanor, la cena esta servida - dijo a la media hora Gada, la sirvienta.  
  
-Ya voy Madame Gada - respondio Eleanor.  
  
Eleanor fue acompañada de Blanquita, su gatita.  
  
-¿Dónde esta el pure de remolacha, y el helado de trufas de Blanquita?  
  
-Ahora lo traigo - dijo la cocinera, Daniela.  
  
-Si vas a ese colegio, no podra comer esa comida.  
  
-Me la mandais por correo.  
  
Todos pasaron una agradable cena.  
  
-Bueno, Eleanor abandona la casa, se va a un colegio de magia.  
  
-Eleanor, cariño, te echaremos de menos, pero a si podras tener amigos - dijo Alejandra, su abuela.  
  
-Yo a ti tambien, abuelita, y a todos, pero vendre en Navidad y en verano.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué pasa con tu material?  
  
-Mañana lo podemos comprar.  
  
En ese momento, entro una lechuza.  
  
-Mira, abuelito, una carta.  
  
-La cojo yo.  
  
Edwar, se levanto y cogio la carta.  
  
-Es para ti, Eleanor.  
  
-Mira, es de Hogwarts.  
  
Eleanor leyo la carta, y después, se fue a dormir.  
  
Eleanor esa noche no pudo dormir, estaba contenta, su sueño, se habia cumplido.  
  
A las 8 de la mañana...  
  
-Eleanor, despierta.  
  
-Ya voy.  
  
-Ponte un traje bonito, que te vas de compras.  
  
Eleanor se puso una de sus tunicas de gala.  
  
Era azul clarito, con unos zapatos a juego, que le quedaban perfectamente combinado con sus bonitos tirabuzones, largos y rubios.  
  
-Eleanor, vas preciosa.  
  
-Gracias, Madame Gala.  
  
Elanor bajo, y se encontro a su abuela.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Se a caido un angel del cielo!  
  
Eleanor sonrio.  
  
-Bueno, no podemos ir con polvos Flu, o te mancharas el vestido, nos tocara ir con transportador.  
  
El transportador que tenian ellos, no era como otros, si no, tocabas el transportador, y te llevaba al lugar en el que estaban pensando.  
  
-Abuelito, vamos al de siempre, ¿no?  
  
-No Eleanor, al Callejón Rikun no, vamos al Callejón Diagon.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Los 3 agarraron el transportador, y, llegaron a su destino.  
  
-Mira abuelito, cuanta gente.  
  
-Si preciosa, compran su material.  
  
Eleanor dio una vuelta por el callejón, mientras sus abuelos iban a otros callejones.  
  
Eleanor choco con Harry, e hizo que calleran todo su material.  
  
-Perdona, no me di cuenta...  
  
-No pasa nada, pero, ¿quién eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí, y una muchacha tan hermosa como tu, no se suele perder de vista.  
  
Eleanor enrojecio.  
  
-Yo soy - Eleanor se paro a pensar, su abuelo le dijo, que no dijera su nombre verdadero, mientras estuvieran alli - soy... Bertita Juanes.  
  
-No conozco a ningun Juanes.  
  
En ese momento llego Ron.  
  
-Mira Ron, te presento a Berta Juanes.  
  
-¿¿Berta Juanes?? Pero si es, ¡¡Eleanor Darelly!!  
  
Un periodista del profeta, oyo esto, y, se escondio a escuchar todo.  
  
-Mira, yo te amo, te adoro, tengo todos mis libros con fotos tuyas.  
  
Ron saco un libro, y estaba lleno de corazones con fotos de ella.  
  
Eleanor se puso un poco colorada.  
  
-Ron ¿de que la conoces?  
  
-Harry, es nuestra princesa, heredera del trono.  
  
De repente, el periodista la empezo a fotografiar, y a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas "¿superaste la muerte de tus padres? ¿te tratan bien tus abuelos? ¿te parece tu abuelo un buen rey?..."  
  
De repente, llego el abuelo.  
  
-¡Eleanor! ¿qué pasa aquí?  
  
Cogieron a Eleanor del brazo, y se la llevaron a casa.  
  
-Eleanor, te dijimos, que no dijeras todavía quien eras.  
  
-¡ME DESCUBRIERON!  
  
-Eleanor, como castigo, ya no iras a ese colegio....  
  
___________________________________________  
  
¿Quieren saber que pasa? ¿Ira al colegio? ¿Esta Ron enamorado de ella realmente?  
  
Pues... dejen review y ¡¡lo sabran!! 


	2. Escapada a Hogwarts

**Escapada a Hogwarts**  
  
Eleanor no podia consentir eso, ya tenia todos sus libros, y pensaba irse.  
  
Cogio sus maletas, y guardo todas sus tunicas, tan solo eso, le ocupo dos maletas sus uniformes de Hogwarts, sus libros, y su apreciada favorita tallada en Australia, echa de pelo de unicornio, pluma de Fénix, y 3 pelos de hipogrifo.  
  
A las 10.30, uso el transportador de su abuelo, tras dejar una nota, y se fue a la estacion.  
  
Alli habia muchos magos y brujas conocidos, rapidamente se dirigio a Ron, que dialogaba alegremente con Harry.  
  
-¡Ron! - lo llamo esta -Ron, eres mi unico amigo, tienes que esconderme, antes de que me encuentren, tienes que ayudarme a ir a Hogwarts antes de que venga mi abuelo.  
  
-¡Eleanor! - dijo Ron - Eleanor, habla mas despacio, no te entiendo, venga, subamos al tren, y busquemos un compartimento.  
  
Eleanor corrio al tren, y se fue al ultimo compartimento.  
  
-Veras, me escape de casa, y...  
  
Eleanor le conto todo a Ron, Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Hola chicos - saludo Ginny al abrir las puertas - ¿me puedo sentar aquí?  
  
-Vale - dijo Hermione.  
  
-Hola - saludo Eleanor - soy Eleanor Darrelly.  
  
Ginny se quedo asombrada.  
  
-Yo, soy Ginny Wasley - dijo Ginny sin todavía haber salido de su asombro.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, el pobretón, la sangre sucia y el cabeza rajada - dijo Draco entrando al compartimento - y Ginny Wasley - dijo sonriendo a la ultima, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
  
-Calla Wasley, me dijeron que tenias novieta, anda, preséntamela.  
  
Draco callo al instante, al ver, nada menos que a Eleanor.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Darelly?  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¡Olvidate de mi!  
  
-¿Tienes miedo de que cuente lo que paso hace 5 años?  
  
-Dejala empaz, ¿no la has oido? - dijo Ron enfadado.  
  
-Te advierto Darelly - dijo Draco pasando de Ron - que un dia nos veremos y hablaremos.  
  
Tras decir esto Draco se fue.  
  
-¿Qué paso?  
  
-Nada Ron, dejalo.  
  
-Bueno - dijo Hermione cambiando de tema - ¿a que casa quieres ir?  
  
-A Gryffindor, como mi padre, o a Ravenclaw, como mi madre.  
  
-Todos nosotros estamos en Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Que guay! Espero ir alli.  
  
Todos siguieron una animada conversación, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
-Yo, me tengo que ir con los de primero - dijo Eleanor.  
  
-Adios Eleanor - dijo Ron saludándola.  
  
-Adios Ron - dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Ron enrojeciera.  
  
-Adios - saludaron los demas.  
  
-Adios - dijo Eleanor cuando se iba.  
  
Nada mas subir en una barca con Hagrid, y presentarse con el, no se creia lo que veia, nunca habia visto el mar, y ese hermoso lago, nunca habia visto nada igual, pero, se quedo mas sorprendida cuando vio el castillo, tan grande, brillando a la luz de la luna, no se creia lo que se habia perdido, a Hogwarts, a sus nuevos amigos, a Ron...  
  
"¿Pero que piensas tonta? Ron solo es un amigo, o... algo mas" pensaba Eleanor.  
  
-Bueno hermosa, hemos llegado - dijo Hagrid ayudándola a subir  
  
-Muchas gracias Hagrid - dijo Eleanor con su hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Eleanor se junto con los niños de primero, y entro en el gran comedor. Nombraron a muchos niños: 5 a Gryffindor, 6 a Ravenclaw, 3 a Hufflepuff, y 4 a Slytherin.  
  
-Eleanor Darelly - pronuncio McGonagall.  
  
Esta subio algo timida, y tras ponerse ese gran sombrero en la cabeza y esperar unos segundo, pronuncio "¡Gyffindor!"  
  
Eleanor bajo corriendo, y, se dirigio a Ron, ambos se abrazaron contentos, Ron, podia oler su champú de coco, y su colonia de violeta, y, esta olia su perfume, algo que los embriago, ambos querian que ese momento no acabara nunca, abrazados, como una sola persona.  
  
-Un extintor, que ¡aquí saltan chispas! - dijo Ginny de broma.  
  
-Calla hermanita - le replico este enfadado.  
  
-Bueno, borde...  
  
Ron le iba a contestar ofendido, pero, aparecio comida, algo que hiza que se quedara hipnotizado, y empezo a comer.  
  
-Ron, parece que nunca has comido - dijo riéndose Eleanor.  
  
Ron le miro con una sonrisa, que le hacia estupido.  
  
Y Eleanor no paraba de reir.  
  
Todos terminaron de cenar, y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Eleanor estaba muy feliz, adoraba a Ron, y Harry, Hermione y Ginny eran muy buenas personas, ademas, estaba en el curso de quinto, y estaria con sus amigos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Hermione, intento despertar a Eleanor.  
  
-Eleanor, vistete, o llegaremos tarde.  
  
Eleanor se desperto de un susto.  
  
-Me voy a duchar rapido - dijo mientras corria al baño, cuando ya casi iba a terminar, le dijo a Hermione que le sacara del baul un uniforme y ropa interior.  
  
-Esta bien - Hermione empezo a rebuscar en su baul, y, encontro un pequeño album de fotos, rapidamente se lo guardo en el bolsillo, y le da su uniforme a Eleanor.  
  
_________________________  
  
¿qué contendra la foto? :O  
  
Gracias a  
  
Joyce Granger  
  
Sora. 


End file.
